Shadow Kiss
by Hello Sweet
Summary: Rose Tyler was allowed for the second time in the parallel world. But this time was no longer alone. By his side was human metacrise the doctor could not stay with him because it was a complicated event in time and space. And now? Will they stay? He truly loves her? She loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Rose Tyler was allowed for the second time in the parallel world. But this time was no longer alone. By his side was human metacrise the doctor could not stay with him because it was a complicated event in time and space. And now? Will they stay? He truly loves her? She loves him?

Chapter 01

The parallel universe

Rose Tyler still felt the doctor's hand intertwined with his. But it was not the hand of your doctor. It was his human metacrise he had left to live with her in a parallel world, where they both knew that never again would see. And this Doctor, matacrise whatever, he was not. Had his face, hair, eyes and even the body the same, but it was not HIM. Your doctor, whom she loved, he was gone. And now?

She wanted to hold him, Doctor-Donna, as he had called themselves, but did not want to hurt him with the gesture.

-Rose... - Called his mother from afar for her and he followed them. Rose turned to her so that allowed his eyes showed for a moment all the pain of losing a second time. - Come here! - Jackie said stretching his arms lovingly at her daughter. He then released her, as giving encouragement to her to hug her.

-It's okay mom. - She said clinging firmly in this, doing your best posture. Could not fall apart right there in front of him, he had no fault of his own mixed feelings. It would not be fair to him.

Jackie broke free of her daughter, pulling her with one hand and when he saw the doctor-copy still standing, Rose also stopped, extending his hand to him. He took it at once offering his brightest smile making her lose her breath for a moment.

Then they began to walk back home together. They got into the car, his father Pete at the wheel, and his mother ride in Rose and he in the back seat. She jumped slightly with the fact that he was so close to her to the point of feeling his arm brushing against it lightly. He noted his surprise, but did not pull away.

-So ... - Pete began breaking the silence - you are a human metacrise. What does this mean? Exactly?

* * *

**N/A: So? Bad? Good? Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Thinking

Arriving home, Rose went to the kitchen to drink water. She was still thinking about the conversation the Doctor and his father ...

-So ... you are a human metacrise. What does this mean? Exactly? - Asked his father.

-Well, when the other I was regenerating, he used the power of regeneration to heal the wounds made by Dalek and played the rest of that energy for extra hand that had been cut off at the last regeneration - looked at Jackie and Rose - remember christmas day? Sycorax? Sword fight?

And what the severed hand has to do with it? - Cut a lost Pete.

It's what I grew up that hand. - Pete made a face of disbelief - This energy regeneration was used to heal, and after that had to stop, did not want to change anyway - continued Dr. capturing the gaze of Rose before proceeding - then power to stop it diverted the rest to a receptacle for bio-matching, ie, his hand ...

Rose looked at him intently, but not because of the story, she knew that the doctor had given her the explanation as well, the other doctor. She was looking for signs of difference in your face, the way he spoke, but it was exactly the same up to the way he looked between an explanation and another, almost as if they had never been apart indeed.

- ... All this energy regeneration was that hand, cumulative, so when Donna touched, yawzah! - Exclaimed fun, Rose laughed at that, although Pete has been frightened - Instant biological metacrises, making me born that simple hand. - Him smiling and showing his hand for all finished.

- We're alike, me and him, same brain, same face ...

- Even Humour - whispered Rose lost in thought - he looked quickly and continued.

Well, are identical, but not like twins, I'm single, I'm part Time Lord - the brain - and part human - just a heart. - He looked lingeringly rose, he knew she would hardly accept the idea that he felt all the same feelings of others, and therefore, have only one heart, not the left so desolate, for she was with him now. His sweet Rose.

She sighed coming around. Lowering the glass in the sink countertop and turning giving face to face with the doctor, right next to her. So close that you could feel your smell. He looked lost in his own thoughts.

- Doctor? - Rose pulled him out of his reverie, trying to grab it again as he had done at the Bay Wolf evil. He had said that to her, but it was really true, or just said that it was necessary to prevent another doctor not to leave her again?

* * *

**N/A: So? I know I'm not very good at writing, but I hope someone read and tell me you like it or not. ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

wish

The Doctor looked at Rose intently. How could she have so much power over him? He could only control surface, the desire to touch her and kiss her in her eyes. He was about to stroke her cheek when Pete entered the room talking.

- Rose we ... I interrupting? - Pete entered the kitchen with Jackie behind him.

- What is it? - Said Rose, the Doctor, however, just walked away from her, silent.

- We're going to get Tony in care and we must pass on Torchwood to tell everyone that this planet is not under any risk. For now - looking furtively said the Doctor.

- And while we do that, you can show him the map, as you will live with us now - and Jackie said looking at the Doctor said in serious tone - you will stay in an empty guest bedroom - then looked at his daughter - I do not want you sleeping with him while he did not see a ring on her finger, girl.

- Mother - Red Rose spoke more than a chili. That would not happen, she did not know what he felt. Sleep with him? Kissing is one thing, now that ...

His father came out and Jackie soon followed, Rose remained silent, wondering what doctor totally silent. His face was totally bleak. What did he think so?

Rose cleared his throat loudly when he finally seemed to be all alone at home - are you coming? - Rose asked, he looked at her, a dazzling smile on her lips.

- Allons-y Rose Tyler - he promptly replied full of excitement so suddenly.

- What goes on in your head? - She murmured more to herself, not noticing that he had heard. He wondered and struggled feebly your thoughts. He was human enough for her? She take it like that? How he would act if she wanted something from him, a serious relationship ... Type the parents ... no, no, no, it is not so. It would require not stay with him just because he wanted to. She had her free choices.

They climbed the stairs, Rose always in front, had runners and a large living room leading out to a huge balcony. "In the hallway to the right is the bedroom of my parents," said pointing, "and the left is our" walking and stopping said.

- Will you sleep with me? - A smiley doctor spoke, his eyes pure fun.

- No - she quickly replied, blushing fast - this here is where you will sleep alone - said pointing to the door on the left and emphasizing the last word - for now - whispered so low that it can not hear.

- And this? - He pointed to the door across the room asked for it.

- It's my - said quietly. - You want to see?

- What? - He asks confused.

- Their fourth. Doctor you are distracted by something? - She looked closely, he turned his face that seemed to be very red.

- Oh yes, of course, we - he said opening the door and entering with Rose his back. He was distracted just a second provocative and looking her full, soft and perfect lips ... no, no, no. Do not think about it. What this happening? This body seems to resist the temptations very easy as the old Time Lord could with his two hearts and 900 years old, but this, wanted to touch and feel everything, especially a pink and yellow human.

The room was spacious, with a double bed, a single wardrobe and a huge glass window with a beautiful view of the city. The walls were cream and the window curtain was wine, matching the colors of the bed and wardrobe.

- You can shower if you want - said Rose, who absently, staring at his face intently.

- Why? I stink? Said making it smelled.

It is not secure and began to laugh at him - no more, helps you relax, and just left a war, I think ... - His voice trailed off. She was laughing again and he soon followed her to the bathroom, glad to see her smile again. Everything was illuminated with a simple sound of her laughter.

She went downstairs, intending to prepare something to eat, it was almost lunchtime. She made two sandwiches quickly, she was terrible with food. It was toward the stairs wondering if he would have done, when he heard a deafening scream.

- ROOOOOSE - The doctor called her, his tone alarm, she began to imagine the worst scenes in your mind. Daleks, cybermans, Sycorax her mind worked quickly as he ran into the bathroom - Roooooooooooose heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp ...

* * *

**N/A: sorry for the mistakes, but I'm Brazilian and bad in English, so ... Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Look, I know I'm not a very good writer ... I'm pretty bad actually. but if there is someone reading, a person who is just ... tell me at least 'hi' in the comments, just that. I promise to update as fast as possible ^ ^

* * *

Chapter 04

Something in Eye

Rose climbed the stairs hurriedly. Something told her not to waste time, then went into the bathroom, stopping near the Box shower, realizing a silhouette through the curtain that separated them.

- Doctor? - She called, afraid for entering without knocking, why she had done this?

- Rose, help me, I'm blind, my eyes are burning ... - He screamed in agony.

Rose could not help laughing when he put the guy out of foam covered with samples covering her eyes, rubbing insistently.

- You made a scandal, just because of a little soap? - Spoke laughingly, but until approaching him with a towel in hand - turn around - ordered.

- For what? - Asked confused.

- Want me to help? - He mumbled yes-then obey - he turned up and she quickly became the towel around his waist from behind, pinning her to the side, I could not stop touching him on the back. "Until he has a beautiful Fender" Rose thought mischievously.

- How can you not know how to use a simple shampoo? - Spoke as he pulled around the head and face soap Doctor shower downstairs completely open, making splashing water all over her body.

- Why did not yet invented any chemical not burn your eyes! - Said finally opening his eyes and seeing all drenched Rose, her baby pink blouse completely transparent. He stared at it for a few minutes before you look into her eyes.

He was analyzing her eyes widened as he sketched a smile. Rose stepped back, embarrassed, not realizing that the floor should be covered with foam, she slipped, falling back a scream forming on his lips. The smile on his face soon disbanded, he quickly caught her by the waist, but just by being imbalanced wet, causing him to fall on his back, Rose side with her back to him, panting deeply.

- Rose, are you okay? - Asked alarmed, just imagine her hurt.

- No, I ... damn, that tumble! - Said sitting up, but before I could stand up completely, the Doctor clapped his eyes with his hands.

- Remember the towel that I had? - Said seriously. She said a resounding yes - well, not for me anymore.

They were silent, Rose comprising what the doctor kept her against his chest eyes still closed, she could feel his breath on her neck. Rose shook slightly by wet clothes, his heart racing more and more. They were alone in a bathroom and he was completely naked. "Oh my God, I think I'll have a heart attack in two minutes," Rose thought.

He was looking at her, knowing how to behave in a situation like this? He stood pulling her close to him, his back still turned, but with eyes free. - Okay, you can go out, just do not look back. Or look, you choose - he said clearly amused by the situation. But she did as she was told and when he felt the door close behind her, she dropped her hand on the wet and alarmed chest, trying to calm down.

He had not moved either. Pressing his head in the door, eyes closed. He wanted to follow her and kiss her madly, feel his arms around her waist, her face, her lips ... his feelings for her had always been apart and ignored, but were now stronger than ever and he could no longer go against it. No, he would not deny it anymore. Rose Tyler was now his first and tragic love.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: sorry for the mistakes, but I have no one to revise for me then ... Sorry.**

Capítulo 05

Little Shop

Rose tinha secado em seu quarto e estava com outra roupa agora batinha luz calças de malha amarela e preta na metade. Ela foi até o quarto, encontrando-o no sofá murmurando enquanto passava os canais rapidamente, sem realmente se concentrar em nenhum.

- ... Trágico fim ... branda ... nojento ... Já vi isso ... - Parou em um canal onde um menino foi declarado para uma menina loira e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Rose e seu beijo. - Oh Rose ... - Disse em voz baixa.

- O quê? - Ele virou a cabeça para trás, dando a cara com o rosto de Rose muito perto dela. Ela estava inclinada no sofá com o rosto apoiado sobre os braços cruzados, os olhos estavam calmos e ela parecia sereno. Quando ela chegou? Ela entendeu o que ele disse?

- O que você está fazendo aí? - Perguntou como ele se esquivou a cabeça tentando esconder o rosto corado. O único coração que ele parecia querer sair do canyon, rapidamente mudou de canal com a mesma velocidade de antes.

- Nada ... - Ela estava confusa com a reação dela, ela olhou para suas roupas, ainda é o mesmo. Calça e casaco azul com uma camisa abaixo. Ele precisava de roupas. - Doutor, você sair comigo por um momento?

- Huh? Ok - disse sorrindo para ela como se ela fosse a pessoa mais bonita do mundo.

Não demorou muito para Rose voltar com uma bolsa preta e uma jaqueta vermelha. Eles levaram o ônibus, sentado ao lado de Dr. Rose que olhou para a janela, pára atentos.

- Será que vai demorar muito? - Ele perguntou isso a cada 5 minutos "Não", ela respondeu - Que bom é este botão? - Mas ele já tinha apertado, o ônibus parou e todo mundo olhou para trás para ver quem iria para baixo. Mas ninguém desceu e Rose olhou pela janela tentando não rir. Além disso, ele cruzou os braços e olhou para trás também, fingindo cara feia para a parada não intencional "alguém". Mas olhando para Rose, murmurou baixo - sorry - fazendo-a rir-se.

"Uma criança, que é o que é", pensou Rose. O resto do caminho estava em silêncio, até que parou em frente ao shopping, o médico olhou em todas as direções, admirado.

- Stores. Eu amo lojas são adorável - falou enquanto corria em toda parte, olhando as vitrines, sorrindo feliz, só parou de puxar a mão de Rose e saiu em disparada, descendo e subindo escadas, esquivando-se pedestres, sem nunca parar, Rose não podia deixar de rir, e ele adorava o som da risada dela, como ela gostava de ser arrastado por ela.

Meia hora depois de bisbilhotar quase todo o edifício de três andares, sempre correndo, Rose finalmente puxado em uma loja de roupas masculinas, na ala das camisetas básicas e shorts. O médico tentou algumas roupas enquanto Rose realizou um tok caminhada, uma lanterna, goma e uma pequena antena de TV. "Por que ele precisaria esse lixo?" Perguntou, lembrando-lhe perguntando: "Você precisa comprá-lo, é brilhante", "uma caminhada tok doutor?" Rose disse: "sim, é como um telefone celular, mas com restrição de chamadas".

Ela virou-se, olhando para as roupas ao redor, quando ele saiu vestindo shorts azuis e um tactel camisa branca com o desenho de uma banana - não - Rose disse que ele parecia uma criança gigante.

- Definitivamente não - disse ela entregando-lhe um outro conjunto de roupas, com um ar mais sério.

- Mas são bananas, Rose - ele perguntou apontando para o desenho da camisa - bananas são legais.

- Eu sei que você gosta de banan ...

- Eu amo bananas - ele interrompeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ok, mas tente estes aqui primeiro ok? - Ele finalmente tirou as roupas e se dirigiu para o vestiário, depois que ele não podia dizer não para Rose. Depois de algum tempo ele saiu vestindo calças pretas e camisa preta com miçangas na gola.

- Hum.. Parece bom - disse ela dando um sorriso com a língua entre os dentes. Ahhh, como ele amava aquele sorriso. Ele voltou para tentar mais algumas peças de roupas, enquanto Rose caminhou através da loja, parando na frente de sua roupa de baixo. "Ele vai precisar dele, também ..." ela pensou olhando para o tamanho de alguns. "P ou M?" Ela foi para o vestiário com uma cueca Box azul P, M e preto. - Doutor? - Chamou o seu nome, ele saiu e olhou para ela.

- O quê? - Ele disse.

- Hmm ... você ... que tamanho ... que você veste? - Disse, com a voz quase desapareceu.

- O quê? - Perguntou confusa, ela percebeu que ele estava sem camisa e as calças senti que estava desabotoada. Sem pensar, Rose entrou no camarim.

- Você pode girar em torno de um momento? - Disse com os olhos para baixo.

O quê? - Ela passou as mãos em suas costas, puxando o rótulo fora de sua cueca, revelando um acrônimo incomum.

- Doutor, o que isso significa? - Ela ainda estava de cabeça para baixo analisando - Doutor? - Para olhar para cima, através da reflexão, ele sorriu largamente para ela, "pervertido", pensou Rose.

- Mas você esta mãos lá em baixo, não a mim. - Ele disse, como se repetiu seus pensamentos.

- Eu só quero saber qual o tamanho para comprar, isso é tudo. - Defendeu-se.

- 37 planetas em alguns dos dois terços do norte em Rassilion, C GELFs do submundo e da terra, M. - Por fim, disse com um sorriso. "Ele ainda me mata" Rose pensava. Ela estava prestes a dar uma nova desculpa quando seu celular tocou.

- Olá? O quê ...? ... não, nós não estamos em casa ... ok ... Está indo - desligou e olhou seriamente para o doutor - temos problemas.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: as I already said before, forgive me the mistakes... are you enjoying it? tell me please ...**

* * *

Chapter 06  
family

After binding his mother , Rose paid the clothes and came out with the doctor towards Torchwood . Arriving there, the guard Robson acknowledged Rose and missed , but barred the doctor requesting identification. Rose had said that there were problems at the clothing store, but did not imagine it would be with his not being a "real " person in the world of Pete .

- What's your name and what their relationship with Torchwood ? - Demanded Robson , he was tall, dark and muscular. The kind of guy that knocks you out with a single punch .

- He is John - Rose spoke - he is with me , came to be registered - as he was living in this parallel world , like a normal human being , or nearly (he was intelligent above the average ) , but that meant he needed identity , and all other documents and paperwork human . The guard looked at both confusion unraveling.

She said " John " why it was necessary , or why it was not the real Doctor ? He hated to admit it, but I was offended and jealous for whom both the human ... Well, she 's hurt . It was hard to see that she did not accept it as the Doctor , but just a cheap imitation.

- Sure they can go - Robson said the guard to both. Rose looked at the Doctor, seeing their indignation on his face - sorry, but if you just say "Doctor," he never let you go. Moreover, this will be your new name here. Or you can choose another if you prefer.

They entered the building, Rose said "Hello" to the receptionist, and waved to others. Reaching the 10th floor, so they left, they came face to face with a red eared and face. He hugged her lifting her off the ground and spinning it in the air. "Rose has had better taste" thought.

- Rosie , you've been missing my love - said he barely noticing the presence of the unknown that accompanied it.  
- Lewis , good to see you, but I'm in a hurry - she spoke between the grips him , causing him to finally put down . She was known here at all . He did not like it .

- Who is your friend ? - Lewis said , looking at the Doctor for the first time , looking perplexed.

- Ahh , I'm sorry , I 'm ... - He looked at Rose , but she had moved away to see Jakie Tyler with a child in her arms and walked toward the mother . - Doctor . - He said with a grin , making Lewis popping eyes .

- No, you're it ? I mean, DOCTOR ? The own ? - Asked surprised.

- Not exactly . I am the Doctor , a human version , it can be said , metacrise biology. Only a heart , but it's enough , it would be bad if there were none. - Finished with a smile when he noticed Rose calling him Jackie with baby held in her arms , Tony probably . - You know the Doctor ?

- Said looking towards Rosie . " Idiot ," he thought in Lewis.

- Rosie said about you being a Time Lord or something, who saved the world several other times, the mills were the monsters and aliens who faced - he remembered Rose telling the stories, always with a wide smile on her lips but with the sad look. Today however, his gaze was calm but still was not really happy - and about you have a beautiful hair, the hair is really beautiful - he seemed lost, the look on the Doctor caramel brown hair that seemed to defy gravity.

- So, you are a friend of Rose? - Questioned seeming uninterested.

- Ah, yes, you can say that. - What did he mean by that? They had something between them? This red giant and a Rose? Replacing apelidinhos, hugging her. This disturbed him.

Rose drew his attention to him to follow her , she was talking to Jackie and also a redheaded girl - Doctor , you will answer some questions for her register, meanwhile I 'm going up to my room, see some papers .

- So I 'm Amy Pond , you can sit - indicated a chair in front of his desk , a small sign over his escrevinha it read Amelia and not Amy .

- Amelia Pond - said her name experimenting with a wide smile - sounds like a fairy tale.

- Prefer Amy , if you please - said the redhead putting round glasses on his face - now the records , the name ?

- I like John Smith - said with an air of meditation.

- Age ? - She asked without looking up .

- 900 years - said without thinking , when she noticed her face in disbelief , quickly corrected - maybe 36 ?

- Any illness? - Still head down to the computer asked .

- Not that I know of , unless disease is morbid curiosity here - said staring at her from behind his glasses .

- This is a flirtation Sir John Smith ? - Gave him a provocative look.

- Oh , no, I did not mean it , no you is not beautiful , but I do not care , well, I do not mean maybe for someone else you're good , I'm not saying it would not be for me, but I've have someone - the laughter stopped noticing the redhead girl.

- Okay , relax , I was joking , spiky hair. So Rose , the boss's daughter - she began - is his girlfriend ?

- I do not know - spoke truthfully. After that finished a few more questions , she gave him a paper with the identity numbers CPF and interim working papers , and sent him to the infirmary to take some vaccines .

- Aiiii - said the new John Smith at the blond boy and big nose which removed the syringe from him the second time , what was your name again ? Ronaldo ? Ruan ? - Ronny !

- Okay, now in a month , you go back to the second dose , and is Rory - the blonde said smiling at her younger patient Tochwood - can go .

- Thank you - he muttered as he left looking around looking for Rose . He walked through a few rooms , and met in a room with the door ajar talking to Jackie .

- ... I know mom, but it's different - said Rose.

- But you know how hard it must be for him too, dear, he spent his entire life traveling inside that box and never really had a family, and now he can have it, you can not stay like this forever - Jackie argued for daughter .

- I also want him to feel comfortable with us, but I can not force it if it does not want - Rose spoke hoarsely as if about to cry.

- I like him as a child and I know that you also like him do not you? - Asked Jackie, John's heart pounded in his chest.

- Yes - it was all she said. He moved away from there, a tear of joy and confusion on his face. "She does not hate me" he said to himself with deep relief.


End file.
